We are testing the activity of the chemotherapy agent gemcitabine in patients with recurrent or refractory Hodgkin's disease or non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. Patients may have either disease and must have recurred or progressed after standard treatments. Patients will receive treatment until the maximum benefit is achieved, usually around six months of treatment.